


Let you love me

by toomanystoriessolittletime



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanystoriessolittletime/pseuds/toomanystoriessolittletime
Summary: She was scared of her feelings, but he was too. She loved him. He loved her. Maybe they could be scared together.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Let you love me

„Why am I like this?“ She asked herself as she sat on the tube. It was 4 am. Saturday morning. She went out with her friends again. She didn’t even know why.

She was supposed to meet Tom. He would only be home for a couple days. And some might say, they were dating. She knew that she was in love with him. And that was what scared her.

Sighing she got out at the next stop, making her way through the dark streets of London. She passed by Tom’s house, they lived on the same street after all, and saw light in his living room window. She wanted to see him. She really did. She just… She just didn’t know, if she could be with him. Or anyone really. But she felt like, if there was one person who was worth it, it would be him.

Knocking on his door, she waited. He probably had fallen asleep while reading a book on his couch again. That happened rather often. She could hear footsteps coming closer, before the light went on outside.

“What are you doing here?” He asked sleepily, as he opened the door. He was wearing some Pyjama pants and a white shirt. His hair a wild mess.

“I..” She bit her lip. Looking everywhere but in his face. She knew once she looked into his eyes, she wouldn’t be able to hold back.

“Nevermind. Sorry to interrupt. You should be sleeping. I’ll just go right home.” She mumbled and turned around to go, when she felt his hand gently grab her wrist. Closing her eyes she breathed in deep, before she turned around again, looking into his eyes.

“I missed you.” She whispered.

“I missed you too.” He pulled her slowly inside, closing and locking the door behind her.

She kicked her heels off and put her purse on the table next to the door.

“You want something to drink?” Tom asked, rubbing his eyes. He fell asleep on the couch. Again. He really needed to stop this.

“I could make us some tea.” She suggested. Tom smiled tiredly and nodded. She smiled back and turned from him, to walk to his kitchen, putting some water on. He watched her, as she put everything together, as if she had been living here forever.

“What are you smiling about?” She asked, as she waited for the water to get hot. Tom shrugged his shoulders and walked over to her. Putting his arm around her waist he put his head on top of hers and sighed.

“We can’t keep doing this.” He murmured. He could feel her hands resting on his chest, as she breathed in deep.

“I know.” She whispered. And she knew. If she wouldn’t let him in, she would loose him.

Kissing his collarbone she pulled away from him, finishing making the tea.

“I’m scared.” She said after they had been sitting on his couch, drinking their tea. It was nearing 5 am by that point.

“I’m scared of what will happen, once I let you in completely. I made that mistake once. I can’t let it happen again.” She continued. Tom looked at her. She looked out the window, avoiding his gaze.

“I know.” He said. “I know you’re scared, I’m scared too.” That made her turn her head in his direction.

“I’m scared of loosing you already, and I don’t even have you. I can’t stop thinking about you. You’re the first thought when I wake up, and the last one before I fall asleep. I…”

“I love you Tom.” She finished his sentence. Tom smiled at her.

“Say that again.” He put the cup of tea down on the table next to him shuffling closer to her.

“I love you Tom. I do. But…”

“No but’s. Just once.” He whispered close to her. She bit her lip, as she felt his breath brush over her face.

“I love you. I loved you ever since you showed up on my doorstep. Just… Just let me kiss you once.” She looked at his lips, before she nodded slowly.

His lips were on hers seconds after. His hand finding it’s way in her hair on the back on her head, pulling her closer to him. She couldn’t stop the low moan, as she felt his tongue caressing hers when she opened her mouth. Her hands running up his shoulders, sightly scratching over his shirt, as she tried to get closer to him. Out of breath they parted after only moments, just so she could climb on his lap, her lips finding his in a passionate kiss again, as his hands slid from her waist resting on her ass. Both her hands framed his face as she bit his lip lightly, earning a growl and his hands squeezing her ass.

Heavy breathing they parted, looking in each others eyes. Her hands still on his cheeks. She couldn’t help but smiled at the man she loved.

“I’m still scared.” She whispered.

“Me too.” He whispered back.

“Let’s be scared together then.” She smiled and captured his lips again.


End file.
